Jabba the Hutt
Jabba the Hutt is a Sporum user known primarily for his involvement in the Spore Feedback subforum. He first came out of his shell somewhere around March of 2010, sharing his ideas for improving Spore with others through the feedback section. Eventually he created his first petition, known as "Expand the Cell Stage More!" While this petition was little-known and largely neglected, Jabba was not discouraged and prepared another petition for launch. Soon after this, Jabba began his rise to power. He is also known to be a christian zealot: Arguing in many topics about evolution and such, yet he plays Spore. He often goes off-topic to religous subjects which often leads to the death of the thread, getting locked. Jabba: The Early Days His "Campaign For Improved Civilization Stage" was completely disregarded by the entire Sporum as another Feedback junk thread. Like many other Feedback threads at the time, this thread was not anything groundbreaking or new and failed to garner the desired support. Jabba: Just Before the Rise However, Jabba's final attempt at a campaign or petition (known as "Larger Adventure Planets") before he became a more notable Sporumer was rather successful by comparison. Unfortunately, this thread too died, only making it to around 100 posts before falling off of the first few pages of Feedback and being lost in the mists of time. Era of the Spore Petition Thread-present Jabba began wandering around until he found the SPT - the Spore Petition Thread. To Jabba, it was the epitome of everything a Feedback thread should be. He quickly joined the thread's managers. Along with Drew980, Governator123, and TyrannoFan, he soon rose to notability in the Feedback community, helping the SPT along as it gathered support and grew beyond its intial n00bishness. While Jabba was eventually dismissed from the SPT due to his inactivity, he eventually made his return to the Feedback section, re-gained his managerial capacity in the SPT, beginning to post his ideas and moving towards a brighter Spore for all once more. One of his latest ideas is called Evolution Works, and discusses a groundbreaking expansion pack concept whose aim is to make the game mirror actual evolution and taxonomy better, as well as to just make the game more fun along with this. Only time will tell if he and the other campaigners of Feedback will ultimately succeed. Quite a lot of time since it took the better part of a decade to develop Spore 1 and Maxis used another 2 years of it's time developing Darkspore, so at the very least Spore 2 won't be coming out 'till 2013. He was the acting President of Feedback and the Emperor's Adminsitrator of the Imperium of Knowledge, comprising the whole Sporum. He continues to maintain Evolution Works and the SPT. He was only the Acting President of Feedback, and now 34j6_3 , originally the prime cajndidate for the throne, has been discovered to have accepted the throne, not declined as previously thought. 34j6_j is now the President. On the 25th of April, a new user, TheHuk, joined the Sporum. He posted well-thought-out ideas better than most other newbs. Add to that, his first post was in Feedback, which means that he is very sincere about changing the game for the better. Taking a liking to this first thread, Jabba decided to put this user under his tutelage. Category:Sporum members Category:Spore Feedback Category:Wiki members